rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 25
'Noční můry' thumb|left|450px "Stále ty noční můry?" šeptla Narasi a ustaraně pozorovala Isiel. Nejmladší ze sester Snowdawn se v posledních dnech měnila ve stín sebe samotné. Isiel její zájem vždy odbyla tím, že ji pronásledují noční můry, o kterých nechce hovořit, a že špatné sny ještě nikdy nikoho nezabily. Jedno ze slov, které jí ale neopatrně vyklouzlo, znělo "svatba". Zrovna pro to měla Narasi víc pochopení, než by její malá sestřička tušila, ale aby závazek na doživotí někoho děsil až natolik? Pravda, každý se něčeho bál víc než smrti. Jí třeba vadily krysy, ale dávala si zatraceně pozor, aby na to nikdo - hlavně Vae''l - nepřišel. Hira se bála vrásek a šedin. Vael'thas se bál Modery a nudy. Ale bát se obřadu s někým, koho jste milovali desítky let? Navíc se už zase celá Isielina laboratoř a studovna topily ve tmě. Hořela tu jen jediná svíce, jako by se Isiel bála světla. Taková tma noční démony nezažehná, spíš je vyvolá ze stínů pod nábytkem a rohů komnaty. Otřásla se, když se zadívala na svůj stín, který při tom kmitavém světle svíčky měnil tvar, jako by žil vlastní život. ''Fajn a úplně nejlepší je vyděsit sama sebe. Vael'thas na tohle míval lék. Udělat si z toho, čeho se bojíte, legraci. Jak se ten zmetek asi má tam na severu u zpohodlnělých elfů? Určitě leniví, flirtuje s každou sukní, co potká, a pije přesně ty druhy alkoholu, co mu táta zakázal. Ne tohle není dobré, Isiel ani nepokračuje ve výzkumu? Narasi zamyšleně prolistovala laboratorní deník a zjistila, že poslední záznam je pár dní starý, přesně jak si myslela. Po podlaze náhle proběhl malý hbitý stín a Narasi zmrzla krev v žilách. Krysa, u Světla! Uklidni se, kde by se vzala krysa tak vysoko ve věži, do které nevedou schody? No ale nepoužívají je snad mágové na pokusy? Neměni v ně neposlušné studenty? Otřásla se znovu, párkrát se zhluboka nadechla a pak jí došlo, že stín vrhla malá smaragdová sovička, která prolétla místností, usedla Isiel na rameno, aniž by si toho elfka všimla, a starostlivě se jí zobáčkem probírala ve vlasech za uchem. Narasi se uvolnila, pustila rukojeť dýky. Fuf, mohla ze sebe udělat idiota. No jasně, kde by se tady vzala krysa. '' Měla by víc věřit logice a méně na sebe nechat působit náladu téhle místnosti... a té bledule, co jí dělá tolik starostí. Narasi si povzdechla, když Isiel znovu prošla kolem ní a zatínala prsty jedné ruky do druhé tak silně, že si ji rozškrábla do krve. Dotkla se jejího ramene a zkusila ji zastavit, ale Isiel setřásla její ruku a dál přecházela sem tam kolem astrolábu a alchymistického aparátu a nezřetelně cosi mumlala. "...Mrtví, všichni mrtví... a přece se sápou dál... ty vidoucí žluté a rudé oči..." "Doopravdy jsi tak nervózní kvůli snům? Chceš mi o nich povědět? Možná se ti uleví. Třeba se jedná o nějaký vedlejší účinek nemoci nebo kouzel?" opřela se bokem o Isielin pracovní stůl a založila ruce na prsou. "Theraldis měl také nějaké divné vidiny, než s Rommathem naposledy odjeli na sever. Nebrali jste spolu nějakou zakázanou látku, že ne?" její výraz inkvizitorsky zpřísněl. Isiel se k ní zoufale otočila: "Slunce chraň, co to povídáš?! Ano, Theraldis měl nějaké... ''vize, které ho velice vyčerpávaly. Nikdy jsem na to netrpěla, ale od té noci, co to přišlo poprvé... nemohu spát. Jako by se něco strašlivého stalo nebo mělo stát." "Týká se to té svatby?" podivila se Narasi upřímně a naklonila hlavu na stranu. "Ne, svatby ne, i když sen o ní byl jedinečně hnusný a opakuje se. Několikrát se změnil a v poslední verzi jsem probodla Vael'thase, uřízla Theraldisovi hlavu, a pak jsem zabíjela samotného prince Sunstridera a pomáhala mi polovina Silvermoon." Narasi se rychle rozhlédla a ztišila hlas: "Isi! Jestli potřebuješ léčitele, tak ho neváhej vyhledat, protože na takové téma by se nemělo ani žertovat." "Jistě, ztratím rozum a začnu se chovat jako v nějakém pomateném snu nebo předtuše. Popadnu nůž na svatební dort a vymaluji Dalaran krví," Isiel rozhodila rukama a Narasi se odlepila od stolu, došla ke dveřím na chodbu, otevřela je a rozhlédla se. Oddechla si, pak je zavřela a otočila se k bledé elfce. "Nikdy nevíš, kdo poslouchá za dveřmi, vezme ta slova z kontextu a obviní tě z pokusu ty věci proměnit ve skutečnost! Víš, jak by Hira zajásala, kdybys skončila ve Fialových Kobkách pro snování spiknutí proti Kael'thasovi?!" Isiel se kupodivu dala do smíchu: "Není to divné? Ji jedinou v tom snu nevídám... ona nezabíjí mne, ani já ji. Že já ji na to svatbu zapomněla pozvat...!" thumb|left|700px "Vrtá ti hlavou ta její mnoholetá nenávist, že?" Narasi si povzdechla a opět se vrátila, aby se opřela bokem o stolek a viděla tak na dveře. Isiel se na ni trochu zamračila a Narasi to pochopila, že dobře zvolila jiné téma. "Ale je jasné, že ty si to pamatovat nemůžeš, tehdy jsi se právě narodila. Otec na cestách potkal velmi mocnou vědmu lidské krve, měla vlasy bílé jako sníh a přesto jako by se jí roky netýkaly. Trochu jako Modera," Narasi se uculila, pak si odkašlala. "Smím hádat? Přišla z Tirisfal, byla velice arogantní, věděla vše a měla pocit, že svět by si bez ní nevěděl rady?" "No... řekněme, že její arogance se zcela vyrovnala Hiřině, a právě Hiru tehdy ta dáma dost nadzvedla. Otec s tou dámou patrně zažil nějakou tajuplnou výpravu jménem Kirin Tor, takové ty, o kterých nikdy nehovořil před matkou a před námi. Inu, pospíchal zpět domů, aby byl u toho, až se poprvé nadechneš, a napadlo ho požádat tu cizinku, aby dala jeho novorozenému dítěti požehnání. Souhlasila a strávila tak noc, kdy ses narodila, v našem domě, než se vydala na další cesty," Narasi se na okamžik zadívala oknem ven na hvězdnou oblohu. "O půlnoci ji pak doprovodil ke tvé kolébce. Cizí dáma tě zvedla a prohlédla, řekla, že jednou bude mít také dítě, které čeká nevídaný osud, ale že ten tvůj září jako létavice. Že ze všech jeho dětí dojdeš nejdál, dosáhneš největší moci a ve všem předčíš své starší sestry. Že budeš ve všem první před Hirou a dokonce budeš mít jediného muže, kterého Hira kdy bude milovat. Že budeš hezčí, než já a matka dohromady a jednoho dne si smrt místo tebe vybere otce, který tě tak miluje. No... měla ti dát požehnání a místo toho vyslovila proroctví. Víme, jak to s takovými věštbami ale chodí," Narasi nakrčila nosík a zadívala se na Isiel. "Nikdy bych tátu neohrozila...! Počkej, jak o té věštbě víš ty a Hira?" "Poslouchaly jsme s mámou za dveřmi. A matka tomu vždy věřila a vinila tě ze situace, která nakonec nikdy nenastala. Z toho, že za tebe táta dá život. Hira té věštbě, jak se zdá, věří také. Ostatně se velice upnula na jistého elfa, že?" "A to jsem si myslela, že jsem si její vřelost zasloužila svými studijními úspěchy," vydechla Isiel a Narasi zabloudila očima k modrému pírku, které měla spolu s klíčkem pověšené na krku. "Jo, úspěchy to budou, ale asi na jiném, než akademickém poli. Takové s pěknýma zelenýma očima. I když Theraldis spadá i do toho akademického pytle potíží, že," odkašlala si. Isiel jako by zapomněla na své napjaté nervy a noční můry, chvilku jen stála na místě a vstřebávala vše, co Narasi řekla: "Tobě také zlomilo srdce, že má Theraldis zájem o mne?" optala se nakonec. "A nemyslím si, že bych kdy byla hezčí, než ty nebo matka." Narasi se upřímně podivila: "A já myslela, že sis za ty roky stačila všimnout. Nezajímají mne tak úplně... muži, víš. Možná za to může ten lidský netrvanlivý materiál, co tu denně vídám v jídelně, knihovně, strážnici a na cvičišti. Jednoho pak přejde chuť." "Přeslechla jsem se?" Isiel vytřeštěně zírala na Narasi. Narasi ale opět jen pokrčila rameny, pak se napřímila a narovnala si fialový tabard se zlatým okem. "Asi jen další špatné téma na dnešní večer. Podívej, sestřičko, mám službu, ale dělala jsem si starost o tebe, tak jsem se došla optat a... raději se zase vrátím na strážnici." "Ví o tom otec?" dostala ze sebe Isiel, jako by na tu představu nemohla přestat myslet, zatímco její sestra vojenským krokem došla ke dveřím a natáhla se po tepané klice. "Ano. Stále doufá, že mi to rozmluví... a jednoho dne mu představím svého vyvoleného rytíře," Narasi na ni mrkla přes ramenní chránič. "Ty celé ty roky někoho... s někým... nějakou-," zajíkla se. Ne, pořád si to nemohla srovnat v hlavě. Narasi si olízla dolní ret, pak se usmála: "Budeš se teď bát mi podat ruku? Ano, někdo byl, kdysi dávno. Zemřela. Ale nějakou dobu se dvořím jiné, třeba mne jednoho dne vyslyší. Dlouhověkost nás obou v tomto nahrává mé trpělivosti. Její jméno je prozatím tajemstvím, které budu chránit svým mečem i štítem, stejně jako její čest," Narasi zakmitala dlouhými řasami, pak sestře po vojensku zasalutovala, "a podívej, jak jsi zapomněla na své noční můry, že? Nestůj tak blízko u toho svícnu, nebo ti chytnou šaty," dodala a otočila se k odchodu. thumb|left|700px Isiel neklidně upřela oči na pracovní stůl, kde se mihotal plamínek svíčky, jediné světlo, které ozařovalo celou místnost. Ve chvíli, kdy Narasi otevřela dveře, svíčka zhasla. Narasi se udeřila dveřmi do čela, Isiel zalapala po dechu a téměř ve stejný okamžik se v záblesku světla kdosi materializoval uprostřed místnosti. Obě si stačily všimnout jen toho, že se jedná o elfa, než vše opět pohltila tma. "Osobo prohlaš svou totožnost!" vykřikla do tmy Narasi. Vzápětí se ozval rachot poražené stoličky, sesypaného sloupku knih a tříštěného skla. Tři namodralé světelné orby ve stejnou chvíli opustily dlaně svých sesilatelů, kteří se všichni naráz rozhodli si na to tedy posvítit. Narasi měla v jedné ruce tasený meč, u druhé, kterou tiskla na potlučené čelo, světelou sféru. Na dosah jejího meče ležely ve střepech zbytky alchymistického aparátu a hrot její zbraně neomylně mířil na nevítaného vetřelce. Isiel své magické světlo rozzářila přímo do obličeje magistra Astalora, kterému ihned podala volnou ruku, aby mu pomohla vstát od převrácené stoličky a hromádky knih, které porazil po svém teleportu. "Zatraceně, profesorko Snowdawn, vy tu máte černou hodinku?" vyhekl elf a poslal své vlastní světlo výš do vzduchu, pak se narovnal, pokusil se zachránit zbytek své důstojnosti a upravit si karmínovou róbu do původního stavu. Narasi se dala do smíchu a Isiel trochu zčervenala, ale Astalor nevypadal, že je přišel pobavit. Navíc nikdy nemíval ve zvyku přicházet bez ohlášení. "Stalo se něco, magistře?" Narasin smích vzápětí odumřel na jejích rtech při pohledu na jeho výraz. "Stalo se něco strašlivého a neslýchaného, Slunci žel. Prosím, pojďte ihned k Princi," řekl elf a nezněl ani trochu vesele, "vy samozřejmě můžete také, poručíku Snowdawn." Narasi a Isiel se na sebe zadívaly, a pak ho teleportem následovaly na chodbu před princovými komnatami. thumb|left|700px Nebylo obvyklé, aby princ Sunstrider zvýšil hlas. Vlastně si to z nich nikdo nepamatoval, a že ho někteří znali dlouhá desetiletí. Jeho tón, obvykle sladký jako med, kontrolovaná mluva a volba slov byly tím, čím dokázal okouzlit téměř každého. Nebylo po nich ani stopy. Jeho hlas zněl nakřáple, hrubě, čišel z něj hněv a bolest. Dokonce až sem před zavřené dveře. Astalor se lehce poklonil Aethasi Sunreaverovi, který elfkám pokynul stranou, jako by dohlížel na to, aby nerušily princovo soukromí. Jenže vznešený "rozhovor" nešlo neslyšet i za rohem chodby. "...nezajímá mne falešná útěcha od pošetilé holky, co si pustila toho řezníka do postele! Má na rukou tolik krve, že by ji nesmyl celý oceán, tisíce nevinných životů! Nezajímá mne nic, oč jste se přišla podělit ze svého bezbřehého moudra, ani nic z toho, co jste mi tehdy odepřela, abyste to s radostí věnovala... tomu monstru!" Isiel se tázavě zadívala na Aethase a on jen zašeptal: "Je u něj slečna Proudmoore." Narasi si přitiskla ruku na tvář. Isiel kývla, jako že chápe, ale šeptem se optala: "O čem to mluví? Jaké tisíce? Něco v Lordaeronu, co učinil ten její princ Menethil?" Aethas se zadíval na Astalora a ten otevřel ústa, aby jí odpověděl, předtím se ale natáhl, jako by ji chtěl obejmout. Jenže než stačil cokoli říci, přerušil ho dívčí a trochu ukňouraný hlas zevnitř místnosti. Jaina zněla dotčeně, jako někdo, kdo přišel s nabídkou útěchy a soucitu a byl označen za vraha. Mluvila, jako by se obhajovala. "Oh, Kael'thasi, vím, že spáchal strašlivé, nepopsatelné věci! Vím, co vše tvůj lid musel vytrpět, ale dovol mi-" Princův hlas zněl syrově a drsně, ale jako by jeho veškerá zběsilost a zuřivost maskovala něco docela jiného. Šlehl ji další větou tak, že Narasi položila ruku na zbraň a vykročila zpět k jeho dveřím. Princ-neprinc, začinala si dělat starosti o fyzické zdraví té, která patrně nikdy neslyšela o rčení "dráždit hada bosou nohou". Astalor pospíšil ke dveřím téměř zároveň s ní. "Nevíte nic o utrpení! Jste ctižádostivé dítě s dětskou myslí a dětským srdcem, které jste s radostí hodila na hraní zrůdě! On je zmasakroval, ženy, starce, děti! A pak zhanobil i jejich těla a udělal si z nich nemrtvé vojsko! Zavraždil mého otce stejně tak, jako zavraždil svého! Srovnal Silvermoon i Quel'Danas se zemí!" Isiel měla pocit, že se jí právě zastavilo srdce. Stejně jako Narasi se zastavila v půlce kroku a zajíkla, Aethas ji okamžitě přitáhl k sobě, jako by se bál, že elfka snad padne na zem. "Ne, to nemůže být-" Isiel se otočila do tváře elfího magistra, ale jeho výraz a pohled ji nenechaly na pochybách. Smutně kývl a její oči se zalily slzami. Přitiskla si rozechvělou ruku na rty, ale výkřiku bolesti nedokázala zabránit. Narasi v následujícím zaraženém tichu sledovala střídavě dveře princových komnat, oba elfy i svou sestru, bledá jako smrt. Pustila jílec meče a vrátila se k Isiel, aby jí položila ruku na vlasy a pohladila ji. Křik z komnaty se zlomil v to, co skutečně cítil princ - co cítili oni. Bolest, zdrcenost, otřesenou bezmoc a bezradnost silné natolik, že i někoho tak kultivovaného, jako byl Kael'thas, dohnaly k slovnímu útoku na Jainu, která nebyla tím, koho si právě všichni přáli vidět mrznout v nejtemnějších peklech. Kael'thasův hlas zněl potlačenými slzami, když řekl: "Já...já... měl jsem tam být." Všichni tam měli být. Narasi se zoufale dívala na Astalora: "Ale jsou přeživší, od někoho přeci máte zprávy, nebo ne? Král padl? A co... Vael? Co Theraldis Silversun?" Astalor jen zakroutil hlavou: "Spojil se s námi Rommath. Zatím je příliš brzy na přesné zprávy. Prosil jménem Vznešeného lidu o pomoc pro ty, kteří přežili jatka. Žádal si svého Prince a vůdce zpět v Quel'Thalas." Isiel, i když nedokázala ovládnout bolest a vzlyky, ani chvění rukou, zvedla hlavu z Aethasova ramene a zašeptala: "Kdy vyrážíme?" Aethas si povzdechl a pomalu ji pustil, ale dál ji podepíral. Zadíval se na dveře princových komnat: "Hádám, že ve chvíli, kdy se tohle nějak skončí. Pokud má slečna Proudmoore rozum, teď nabídne svá laskavá slova lítosti, uspokojí tak své výčitky, které ji dovedly k bláhovému nápadu přijít a dále jitřit rány jeho srdce... a odejde. Živá." "Obávám se, že na to je příliš mladá a pitomá," zašeptala Narasi a otřela Isiel slzy. Potlačila chuť ji obejmout, protože z komnaty se opět ozval dívčí hlas. Už nezněl tak mírně a jemně, zazněl v něm rádoby poučný tón mladé Antonidovy studentky, které šla raději většina ostatních studentů z cesty, když si myslela, že má v něčem pravdu. Rozhodla se elfího prince poučovat, jak jinak. "Kaeli! Viníš se z toho, žes tam nebyl?! Abys zemřel s ním a se zbytkem tvého lidu? Čemu by asi prospělo zahodit tvůj život pro-" "Oh, Slunce, jestli se doteď krotil, aby jí neublížil, po tomhle se obávám, že je musím vyrušit," zamumlal Astalor a zastavil se těsně u dveří, aby na ně zaklepal. "To doopravdy nebylo to nejlepší ani nejchytřejší, co nyní mohla říci," odsouhlasila Narasi zoufale, nalepená téměř na magistrova záda, "já si beru studentku. Princ je zástupce cizí říše, nemám pravomoc ho pacifikovat, ten je váš," dodala pro jistotu. Astalor se na ni trochu nevěřícně ohlédl. Princův ledový hlas v tu chvíli ostře zkrátil Jainina nevhodná slova. "Už jednou jsem si vyprosil, abyste mne pro příště vždy oslovovala celým jménem, slečno Proudmoore," jako by chlad v jeho tónu zakryl veškerý žár hněvu, kterým dosud planula jeho řeč. K překvapení obou elfů připravených na prahu, se dveře do komnaty samy otevřely a odhalily jim tak výhled na uplakanou Jainu Proudmoore s rukou vztaženou k odmítavě napřímenému elfímu princi. Kael'thas pokynul ke dveřím, které kouzlem otevřel, jako by zval všechny za nimi dovnitř, a povolil zaťaté pěsti. Nikdy by neklesl tak hluboko, aby napadl dívku, ani tu, která byla zdrojem nejhorších ran v jeho srdci. Jeho rádci byli pošetilí, že o něm zapochybovali. Vrátil se modrýma zářícíma očima k Jaině, tvář vyrovnanou a beze stopy citu. "Mohl jsem toho vašeho řezníka zastavit. Měl jsem. Možná už tehdy ve zdech Citadely, když jsem ho nachytal, že se nechová, jak by rytíř a šlechtic měl k... dámě," upřel na zaraženou dívku pohled, po kterém hluboce zčervenala a vzápětí zbledla, jako by přivolal zpět nevítanou vzpomínku. Jen zamrkala, aby zaplašila slzy, a němě ho sledovala, když se jí přehnaně hluboce poklonil. "Snad jste spokojena se svou volbou toho, komu jste dala přednost přede mnou. Opustím Dalaran co nejdříve to bude možné, nezbývá zde nic, co by mne dál zajímalo," jeho hlas zněl prázdně a odevzdaně, ale přesto si nemohl odpustit tu poslední narážku na to, čím mu ublížila. "Byl jsem blázen nejvyššího řádu, když mne napadlo uvěřit, že by mi jakýkoli z vás, lidí, vůbec kdy dokázal pomoci. Opustím tohle místo plné třesoucích se starců a ctižádostivých nezralých dětí. Dor shar'adore da shando... a nikdo z vás nedokáže pomoci. Můj národ potřebuje, abych ho vedl, nyní, když můj otec...," na okamžik se odmlčel a polkl, ztěžka, a Jaina sebou trhla. Její smířlivě natažená ruka pomalu klesla níž. "Musím jít k nim, k tomu patetickému málu, co z nich zbylo. K těm, co zůstali, přežili, vytrvali a byli znovuzrozeni krví padlých, kteří nyní slouží vašemu vyvolenému milenci jako nemrtvé loutky, slečno Proudmoore. Shorel'aran." Vykročil pryč a jeho bezmocný hněv se zračil v každém pohybu, každé linii jeho vysokého elegantního těla. Prošel mezi elfy, kteří se mu okamžitě všichni poklonili, nechal dveře za sebou zapadnout a oddělil tak sebe i je od zdrcené lidské dívky. Zastavil se při pohledu na Isiel a jeho výraz trochu změkl, když se k ní sklonil, aby jí zabránil se klanět. "Aranal rea belono sil'aru, sin'dorei." Poslechla ho a napřímila se a princ jí dál zamyšleně upíral pohled do tváře. Narozdíl od ní, on smutnou jistotu o osudu svého otce již měl. Osudy Theraldise a Vael'thase zůstávaly zahalené tušenou tragédií, jako desítky tisíc jiných. I přese vše, co muselo v tu chvíli tížit jeho hlavu a ramena, se na ni jemně usmál. "Kurýrko Snowdawn. Předpokládám, že budeme tentokrát cestovat spolu. Rommath nás bude očekávat u trosek první thalasijské brány. Dlužím vám odpovědi a dostanete je, tak jako všichni, co se v té krvavé lázni narodili znovu. Budete se ale muset obrnit trpělivostí, protože chci na vlastní oči vidět... musím ''to vidět vše," intezívně jí hleděl do očí a Isiel jeho pohled vydržela a oplatila mu stejně zarputilým. "Výsosti, nebudu mít klid, dokud to vše na vlastní oči nespatřím," odvětila pevně. Protože věděla, že nebude mít klidu, dokud nezjistí pravdu. Dokud ho nenajde, ''i kdyby... i kdyby... Zatnula zoubky do dolního rtu a nadechla se, jako by sama sobě zakázala plakat, dokud pro to nebude skutečný důvod. Kael'thas se na ni pochvalně usmál, jako kdysi, když byla malou holčičkou, co sice malovala do Teorií dimenzního cestování srdíčka a králíčky, ale nikdy nepokazila pyroblast ani manový štít. Narovnal se a zadíval na oba magistry. "Astalore, Aethasi, připravte se na cestu. Vyrazíme ihned po té, co Antonidovi předám svou rezignaci na post v Radě Šesti." thumb|left|595px Pokračovat ve čtení... thumb|center|335 px Překlady do/z thalassian se řídí zdrojem z wowpedie. Dor shar'adore da shando = Jsem obklopen idioty Shorel'aran = loučení (stylu farewell) Aranal rea belono sil'aru, sin'dorei = Povstaň a nes své břímě statečně, dítě krve Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu